Dancing On Stars
by Aestiva
Summary: Through some stroke of luck or perhaps just a sash of common sense, America and Canada have only been caught three times, all at meetings. The fourth time is a little bit more spectacular the world has agreeded. They still can't believe America knocked down some walls while he was at it. One-shot, incest. AmeCan and FrUK.


**I change OTP's far too easily, all it takes to change me is a couple of good stories so CanAme and AmeCan might not stay my OTP for long. Anyway, I promised this fic so here it is!**

**Pairings: AmeCan/CanAme, FrUK**

**Warnings: Incest, implied attempted sex**

**Disclaimer: Three guesses if I own it or not. Yeah, that's right.**

"_When I have been in Canada, I have never heard a Canadian refer to an American as a "foreigner." He is just an "American." And, in the same way, in the United States, Canadians are not "foreigners," they are "Canadians." That simple little distinction illustrates to me better than anything else the relationship between our two countries." -__Franklin Roosevelt (1936)_

The first time they had been caught at a meeting, they had been sat down- in front of every Nation attending the meeting, much to their humiliation- by England and told, in no uncertain terms, why that was wrong.

"_The two of you are brothers, twins no less! It's disgraceful to have the two of you snogging in the break room when you thought everyone was busy!"_

The second time they had been caught at a meeting, China had taken them aside and told them that such behavior was absolutely unacceptable.

"You two are no longer children; you need to try to control yourselves, aru!"

The third time they had been caught at a meeting, France had taken the job of reprimanding them.

"_Mon dieu, you two are twins and amour between the two of you is unacceptable. Since I did raise one of you, I am sure that the two of you have done this far more than the three times you've been caught. Stop it._

Today was the fourth time they had ever been caught doing things that were considered wrong for brothers to do.

"I thought you stopped doing these disgraceful behaviors after France gave both of you a talking to! That was decades ago, have you really never stopped with this disgusting behavior?" England started pacing just as the wall was knocked down by America.

"Mattie, I love you!" His brother wailed, throwing himself at his feet just as France appeared in the wreckage of the former wall.

"_Angleterre_, this is the _quatrième_ wall he knocked down looking for his brother," France said at the same time, leaning on the broken dresser that had been knocked against one of the three remaining walls. "If _Amérique_ will do that, there's nothing we can do to stop them from this _inceste_."

His brother had long since learned it was better if he didn't use his strength and had made sure Canada knew not to reveal the fact that some of his strength had bled over to his Northern twin, so Alfred must be really upset if he had broken down four whole walls. "I love you too Alfie!" America rose and locked Canada in a passionate kiss, erasing all of the thoughts about the situation Canada had.

"Oi! Stop snogging each other lads, you're brothers," England tried in vain to push them apart but by this time, America and Canada had both risen and were far too immersed in each other's mouths to even consider the fact that they were kissing in front of England and France, whom they had both called Dad and Papa in secret when they were young.

"Considering how immersed they are in this kiss, I highly doubt that you shouting at them will deter them _Angleterre_," Canada vaguely heard France say. "Perhaps the two of us should try it out as well, no?"

"Shut up you bloody frog," England grumbled from what sounded like far away. "The two biggest kids other than Sealand and who also happen to be the two most intertwined and powerful Nations in th modern day are snogging each other despite being twins."

"Angleterre," France asked slowly as America and Canada broke apart for air and rested their heads on each other's shoulders, leaning close together. "Do you think maybe this is a Nation thing instead of a individual thing? They are very intertwined you know." Sometimes, the Nations wouldn't quite be themselves. They'd do things they couldn't control and sometimes didn't remember, things that came about because of their people.

"Is it true lads?" England asked them, seeing that they had finally stopped snogging each other's faces off.

"It was at first," America said. "But since we couldn't change it, it just became right to us."

"We thought it was wrong as well, when it first started but then we realized how perfectly right we are for each other and thought, hey, why not get in a relationship?"

"After all," America added. "YOLO." Canada smacked him.

"I hate that stupid saying y'know," he mumbled into his twin's hair as he smelled it. "Your hair smells like horses by the way."

"I spent some time at the barn this morning," he shrugged. "Besides Mattie, YOLO means that you shouldn't be afraid to do things or stop doing things because you got hurt. It means you should live life to the fullest, like this." He captured Canada's mouth in a fierce kiss and Canada felt his awareness fade.

When he reawakened, America was just waking up next to him. Looking around, Canada could tell they were lying on top of the wooden conference table next to each other and all of the other Nations were seated and talking about their newly public relationship.

"~Ve! They are so cute together!" Italy was saying when the Nations realized the two were waking up.

"Sit down and stop talking," Germany shouted over the laughter that washed over the room at the things they had most certainly tried to do when they went into their Nation mode. "Now, since you where in a Nation state, you can't actually get in trouble for causing such a stir or undressing at a meeting but we can issue a strong warning against your relationship based on the behavior exhibited while both of you where fully conscious and urge you to break off your relationship." Canada tensed. No Nation was going to act like they were still children, like they had back in the old days when Europe acted like they were just kids playing at being at a real Nation, kids who still needed people to guide them. America tensed as well, standing up suddenly and pulling Canada up into a deep kiss. When they broke apart, he turned a slow song on his iPod and started dancing with his brother and lover right there in front of the whole world. Canada felt as though he was dancing on stars the whole time.

Nobody dared to stop them.

**I feel like this is horribly OOC for most of the characters. Anway, drop a review on your way out?**


End file.
